War2: Finding Fangle
by FoxyandMangle4ever
Summary: the sequal to "Foxy X Mangle the war for a second chance". years after 1987 Foxy's life has fallen apart, but when his daughters find their way back to him, his life starts to turn around. But unfortunately one of them runs away to find her long lost mother. Now its up to Foxy to find his daughter before she's hurt, and possibly even find his long lost love.
1. Chapter 1 grief

I wish I could tell you that the happy ending we left off with stayed. I wish I could tell you that, but the truth is, life has a twisted sense of humor. The family Foxy fought so hard for was torn apart by one fateful incident on November 12th 1987, and the toys were set to be scrapped. Darkness fell upon the life Foxy and Mangle had built. Mangle was taken away from Foxy and thinking her and his children had died he fell into depression and sheltered himself from the world. However what he didn't know was the toys had survived and rebuilt themselves, and Mangle was able to save her children. Somethings are to stubborn to die and the toys were one example. However they couldn't return just yet. Though it brought sadness into their hearts they couldn't return yet. They had to clear their names before they could return. However Mangle couldn't bring herself to bring her children into this, or allow Foxy to stay depressed over a death that never happened. It was time for one last act of kindness before she left. A promise to Foxy that she would come back, and a gesture of love to her children...

* * *

Normal POV

It was a rainy day outside the pizzeria. It always seemed to be raining these days. Foxy was once again curled up in pirate's cove, as always, wallowing in his own depression. Meanwhile his friends sat in the dining room, worrying for their friend. Meanwhile outside the rain fell over the street forming puddles. A hooded figure peeped out from behind the wall of a back alley. The figure looked around to make sure the cost was clear. Once they were sure they came out of the darkness holding a basket with 2 fox kits in it. One was a white fox with a red patch on her chest and at the end of her tail, known as Vixen. The other was a pink fox with a shorter tail and similar red patches, known as Fangle. The hooded figure came up to the doorstep of the pizzeria and set the basket down gently. They reached for the doorbell only to hear the 2 baby foxes cry. She reached down and picked them up then gently rocked them in their arms, tears running down their cheeks.

?: "it'll be alright you two. mama needs to go away for a bit but she's gonna leave you with your daddy. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Mama loves you my little angels"

The 2 slowly stopped crying and fell asleep. The hooded figure kissed them both on the forehead and set them back in the basket. Turning around she saw a Foxy poster in the window. She frowned and pulled her hood down. As you probably already guessed, it as Mangle. On the verge of crying she reached up and put her hand on the window directly covering Foxy's hook in the poster. Hearing someone coming she quickly put her hood back up and rang the doorbell before running off just as Freddy came up to the door. As soon as she was gone Freddy opened the door and peeked out.

Freddy: "Hello? um..."

At first Freddy thought no one was there. Then, when he was about to close the door he heard the 2 baby foxes crying and looked down.

Freddy: "Vixen? Fangle?"

* * *

Foxy was curled up in pirates cove next to a shrine he made for Mangle. Tears flowed from his eyes which he refused to open. He had loss the life he once had. The life he once fought for. His daughters, his wife, his newest friends, even his metallic hook, all gone. replaced by sorrow, regret, and a plastic silver-painted loop. He didn't recognize the man he saw in the mirror anymore, nor did he want to. His life meant nothing without her...without them. As he laid there, wallowing in his own depression, someone entered his cove without him knowing. Suddenly he heard something he never thought he'd hear again, as a tiny hand fell of his arm...

Fangle: "da-da?"

Foxy's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Through the tears and the blurring light his vision cleared, and he saw his 2 beautiful daughters sitting there and looking up at him, with Freddy Bonnie and Chica standing behind them. In shock and disbelief Foxy picked them up. He stared at them, unable to belie'sve what he was seeing.

Foxy: "Vixen...Fangle...but..."

Freddy: "we found them outside on the doorstep"

Chica: "I think I know who left them there"

Bonnie: "seems like she's not gone just yet Foxy"

Foxy looked at his 2 daughters. Tears flowed like rivers from his eyes. Pride, happiness, and confusion rushed through his mind like a cyclone. He was happy his daughters were back...but...if they were back...then...

Foxy: "how's this possible? I thought me daughters were...I thought she was..."

Over flowing with emotion he got up, handed his daughters to Chica, and pushed passed them. Ignoring hi tears and anything in his way he ran for the exit and out the door. He stopped just outside the door and looked around. There was no one there. She was gone again. Anger and desperation filled Foxy to the core. In his anger all he could think to do was to yell out into the street.

Foxy: "MANGLE!"

...No answer. It was useless, she was gone and he'd never see her again. Tear welled up in his eyes and Foxy broke down. He fell to his knees and began crying again. His friends walked up and tried to comfort him to the best of their ability. When he stopped crying he looked over to Chica and held his arms out. Chica handed his 2 daughters over. Foxy held them close, got up, and walked towards the pizzeria, with his head down.

Freddy: "Foxy? are you okay"

Foxy stopped and looked back at his friends.

Foxy: "no...I'm really not"

Bonnie: "what are you going to do now bud?"

Foxy: "I be goin' t' raise me daughters, 'n be th' best dad I can be. Its wha' Mangle would wants...but I can nah do it alone...will ye help me?"

The 3 other animatronics looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at Foxy.

Freddy: "we'd be happy to help Foxy. Anything for a friend"

Bonnie: "plus they're going to need someone to sing them a lullaby at night. Maybe with a guitar solo"

Chica: "lets not forget, they'll definitely need a strong female role model"

Foxy smiled at his 3 friends. With that all of them walked back inside, having no idea that Mangle was watching. Once they were inside Mangle left, smiling. Meanwhile Foxy brought his daughters to pirate's cove and put them in what was left of their old crib. He then sat down in front of the shrine he made for Mangle and picked up her picture. He held it up and looked at his daughters. they were already sleeping peacefully. He smiled, then looked back to the picture. It was a picture of Mangle after a show taken after their wedding. She was smiling and holding up the peace sign, still as beautiful as always. Tears welled up in his eyes and he held the picture close to him and whispered, hoping she would hear him somehow.

Foxy: "Mangle me love...I dunno where ye be...I dunno wha' ye're doin'...but I trust ye. I'll keep our daughters safe...jus' come back soon. I love ye Mangle, 'n I always will..."

He then kissed the photo before setting it down and curling up on his bed, eventually falling asleep. Meanwhile Mangle returned to her scrap yard beneath the pale moonlight. Seeing her friends all asleep she climbed to the top of a scrap pile and sat at the top, looking up at the sky. It was beautiful, the stars and moon visible among the heavens, but she couldn't enjoy it. without Foxy, the joy she felt in life because of him was gone. She new she may never see him again, but she wouldn't give up hope, no matter how long it took. She knew they'd be together again someday. She'd be in his arms again no matter how long it took. As she at there, wondering if he was thinking about her, and if he still loved her as much, she thought she heard Foxy speaking to her, loud and clear. Yet when she looked for him she didn't see him anywhere. Assuming it was her mind playing tricks on her she looked down in sadness, and then up at the moon. On the verge of tears she looked up and whispered to herself, and Foxy, without even hearing, seemed to answer...

Mangle: "Foxy..."

Foxy: "Mangle..."

* * *

End of chapter 1

oh what, you thought they lived happily ever after? HA! hell no! anyway, be sure to favorite and follow and leave a review, you know how I feel about feedback by now. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 denial

Normal POV

15 years, 11 months, and 2 days, since Foxy and Mangle met. Fangle and Vixen were now 15. Foxy had always tried to be the best father he could, but whenever the topic of their mother came up he'd always shy away. He wasn't ready to talk about Mangle, nor explain to his daughters that they'd probably never meet their own mother. Now it was 2 days after their 15 birthday, and Fangle had been asking questions Foxy couldn't answer. You see, despite taking after her father in her tomboyish nature, Fangle had grown spiteful of her father. She hated that he wouldn't tell her what happened to her mother. He hated that he tied to act like nothing was wrong. The truth was everything was wrong. Foxy and Fangle's relationship was falling apart. She just wanted to be in a normal family. She wanted a mother, and that was the one thing Foxy couldn't give her. He refused to give up hope of her coming back and go looking, and even if he wasn't faithful to Mangle, 1 he was still technically married to her and 2 she'd kill him, so going to someone else was out of the question. He could never give her the one thing she wanted and it tore him up inside. He just wanted to be a good father to her but she wouldn't give him a chance because of something he couldn't fix. One night, Foxy and Fangle's argument finally blew up in their faces. Foxy shouted that he just wanted to be a good father, and in her rage, without thinking, she said something that Foxy hoped she never would. Something she never meant...

Fangle: " **I DON'T HAVE A FATHER!"**

Everyone in the room, even Fangle, froze in shock at what she said. Foxy looked at her heart broken, Vixen and Chica looked on worried, and Bonnie just felt bad for his friend. Fangle didn't know what to do, so she just turned and ran away. Foxy looked on, heart broken. He failed. He failed himself, he failed his daughter, and he failed mangle. He broke down and ran to his cove in tears. Vixen reached out towards him but her aunt stopped her.

Vixen: "Daddy!"

Chica: "don't Vixen. Your dad will be fine, he just needs his space. I'm going to go talk to your sister and work this out. You go wait in your room. Okay?"

Vixen: "o-okay..."

Meanwhile Fangle was on the roof of the pizzeria, the place she usually went to be alone. She was curled up crying with her back to the stairwell. At one point she thought she heard something and looked up, but no one was there. She kept crying for a while, until Chica came up looking for her. She quickly hid behind something but Chica easily found her. They always used to play hide and seek together, so it wasn't that hard.

Chica: "Fangle?"

Fangle: "GO AWAY!"

Chica: "I just want to make sure you're okay. mind if I sit with you?"

Fangle: "...alright"

Fangle and Chica both sat down. Fangle had grown to see Chica as a mother figure and always looked up to her. She was the only strong female influence in her life. Chica had always acted protected Fangle and taken her side in arguments. Chica understood that Fangle didn't have a mom and she tried to help by doing things with her that Mangle wasn't there to, but she never tried to replace Mangle. There's no way in the world she could. She was happy just being her auntie. Still whenever Fangle needed someone to talk to, someone to vent her feelings to. Chica was always there for her.

Chica: "so. You didn't mean that did you?"

Fangle: "no...I didn't. That was stupid of me"

Chica: "we all make mistakes Fangle"

Fangle: "I broke my dad's heart..."

Chica: "you can always apologize"

Fangle: "I guess... hey auntie Chica?"

Chica: "yeah?"

Fangle: "what was my mother like?"

Chica: "well..."

It had been 15 years, but Chica still remembered Mangle. She saw so much of her in Fangle and Vixen every day. Plus, it's not exactly easy to forget someone who's friends you almost killed because of a misunderstanding. Chica looked up, as she thought of that young fox. The fox who almost 16 years ago fought to stay with the man she loved when it seemed impossible. The fox who encouraged that man to do the impossible, just to keep their love alive. Truth was, she admired Mangle. She wasn't a saint or a miracle worker, but she was amazing. And suddenly it hit her. If Mangle could do the impossible, almost kill springtrap, bring 2 groups together that hated each other, and even give her own man the strength and courage to basically face of a god, then maybe her child could live up to that greatness in her own way. If she could just get the idea into her head, maybe Fangle could bring her mother back. She wasn't that much younger than her mother was when i happened anyway. What's a measly 3 years to a girl like Fangle?

Chica: "your mother was an amazing and beautiful woman Fangle...She always stood up for her beliefs even in the face of the impossible. That woman wouldn't back down for anything. She was a wild bull only your dad knew how to handle. But she always had this happiness to her. When times were tough she'd always try to lift her friends up, just like your sister. She was good with a sword too. Best sword fighter I'd seen since your dad..."

Fangle smiled and chuckled at the comment. Now it was time to reel Fangle in. To get the idea of finding her into the young girls head. It may have been crazy, but it could be their last shot. It had to work.

Chica: "and you know what else Fangle?"

Fangle: "what?"

Chica: "if she could see you now...If your mother was only here...I bet she'd be proud of her little girl"

...Chica's plan worked. Fangle thought to herself that if she brought her mother back herself, then they could be a happy family again. A loving mother, a loving father, her dork of a sister, and her aunt and uncles. It was all in reach at this moment, and all she needed was to go looking. But she'd need a lead. Thankfully Chica used to know her mother. And she knew just what to ask.

Fangle: "what was her name?"

Chica: "well...your mother usually went by Mangle"

Fangle quickly got up and hugged Chica, saying than you before running downstairs. Chica smiled, knowing her plan worked. It wouldn't be long now. Fangle ran downstairs and barged into the room she shared with her twin sister, who woke up right when her sister barged in. She ran to the closet, grabbed a bag, and began piling her stuff into it. It was finally time. She was going to find her mother and bring her back. Fangle was going to see it through to the end or die trying. She packed every last thing she'd need and threw the bag around her shoulder. Meanwhile her twin sister looked at her, confused.

Vixen: "Fangle? what are you doing? what's with the bag?"

Fangle: "I'm going to go find our mother sis"

Vixen: "WHAT!? but daddy said-"

Fangle: "I know what dad said but I have to do this! I don't want our family to fall apart..."

Fangle walked over to her twin sister and put both hands on her shoulders.

Fangle: "sis...Please don't tell dad where I'm going. I don't want him to stop me. I need to do this. Please sis"

Vixen: "alright...just be safe Fangle"

Fangle: "I will. Thank you Vixen, for everything"

With that the 2 sisters hugged. They made sure everyone was asleep then Fangle snuck out the window. Vixen watched as her sister left, worried about her. Vixen had grown to depend on her sister. Everyone saw her as the emotionally strong one because she always laughed and smiled her way through life, but it was all a facade. She was just as vulnerable as her older sister, possibly even more. She just chose to hide it. She really depended on her sister to help her and keep her safe. With her gone she didn't know what to do. Still she trusted her sister. They always shared a connection stronger than anyone or anything they knew, and through that bond Vixen knew her twin sister would be back. She had faith in her sister, and nothing could change that. Still Vixen felt alone...

* * *

Mangle and the toys were in the burned remains of what was once their pizzeria. They had spent the last 14 years trying to track down the man who reprogrammed Mangle to cause the accident. They were no closer than 14 years ago but they were still trying. They were looking for anything that could help but they couldn't find anything. Meanwhile Mangle was sitting on a piece of rubble looking up at the stars. Ever since they left Mangle had always been sad. Her inner happiness was gone. No glimmer in her eyes, no joy in her voice, no smile plastered on her face, nothing. She couldn't be happy. She missed her husband, her children, and the amazing friends she made because of him. She wanted to be with him again but she couldn't come back. It was too risky. As Mangle watched the stars thinking of her beloved husband, and her family, her best friend walked over to her and sat down, worried for her bestie.

T. Chica: "you're thinking about him again aren't you?"

Mangle: "when am I not?"

T. Chica: "awww, bestie!" *hugs her*

Mangle: "do you think I made the right choice Chi? should I have kept my daughters?"

T. Chica: "you did the right thing Mangle. The needed a stable home to grow up in. Foxy knows what he's doing"

Mangle: "I know...I just miss them so much..."

Mangle rested her head on the chicken's chest as she hugged her to comfort her. Just then a white rabbit with blue eyes walked over to them. This was Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie's child, Graves. He was born just 7 and a half months after Fangle and Vixen but never knew them thanks to the accident. He had been traveling with the toys since they left, being raised to be a good fighter by his parents. He acted as the group protector being one of their strongest and he always looked out for those he loved and kept them safe, including his favorite aunt Mangle, who he'd always hated to see cry.

Graves: "mommy, can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

T. Chica: "alright. stay here Mangle"

Toy Chica and her son walked away so Mangle couldn't hear him.

T. Chica: "what is it baby?"

Graves: "I wanna go find Foxy and bring him back so he can be with auntie Mangle"

T. Chica: "what!? no! it's too dangerous!"

Graves: "Mommy please! I know I can do this! I know where the pizzeria is and I know how to protect myself! let me do this mom!"

T. Chica: "...I want you to call my cellphone to check in every day at 4:00 AM and PM every day until you get back. understand?"

Graves: "understood mother!"

Graves hugged his mother and father then grabbed his travel bag and left. Toy Chica then went back to Mangle, telling her that Graves was going to follow a lead he found on his own for a while. Toy Chica knew her son would get back. Her son wasn't a pussy, he knew what he was doing when it came to fighting. Still as a mother, she couldn't help but be worried for her son. As Graves walked away, she watched, wondering if she made the right choice. Graves however wasn't thinking about that. He was determined to bring back his uncle Foxy, and make his aunt happy. This was his right of passage, his mission, and the journey of his life time, which was ironic because he was listening to Journey on his phone as he left. However he didn't know that this was the choice that would change his life, because he was about to meet a girl who would tangle him up in her adventure. The adventure that would either forever change or end both of their lives.

* * *

End of chapter

Hope you guys enjoyed! be sure to favorite follow and review because you know how much I love feed back! Also from this point on I'm operating as if everyone in this world including the animatronics are anthro animals because otherwise I'm going to give my self a headache explaining shit away. k? k

also Graves isn't my OC. He belongs to a friend of mine in an rp. And if you're reading this buddy, you did give me permission to use him in a fanfic. be specific next time. see ya!


	3. Chapter 3 anger

Normal POV

Foxy: "SHE DID WHAT!?"

Foxy had just discovered what happened. Vixen tried to keep her promise, but her dad knew how to get to her. Vixen easily cracked and told her dad. When she did Foxy was stunned, then he began yelling at Vixen, saying she should have stopped her and asking why she didn't stop her. Vixen was in tears, not knowing what to do. Eventually Foxy stopped, sighed, and hugged her to make her feel better. Vixen hugged back crying and shaking, but eventually stopped.

Foxy: "you did the right thing by telling me Vixen but you should have stopped her. Now I'm going to go get her and I want you to stay here"

Vixen: "b-but daddy-"

Foxy: "Vixen, I don't want you involved in this! I already have 1 daughter in danger, I don't need 2!"

Vixen: "alright..."

Foxy: "thank you"

Foxy hugged his daughter, told Bonnie and Chica to watch her, then left. Foxy ran down the streets and into a nearby park. After running for a while he came to a small wooden bridge over looking a creek. When she was a child Fangle used to sneak away when her and Foxy were fighting and come to this bridge, or sometimes she'd just come here when she needed to clear her head. He was hoping she just came here, but she was nowhere to be found.

Foxy sighed and rested his head on the bridge barrier, sighed, and tried to think. where could Fangle be? Had Fangle actually gone after Mangle? Would he be able to find her before it's too Late? Would Fangle actually find Mangle? He didn't know. All he knew was that he would be a bad father if he didn't find her, and right now he didn't know where to look. Tears began to well up in his eyes, as he once again felt like he had failed his family. Then, he suddenly heard something behind him.

Foxy turned around. Behind him on the other barrier he saw 2 things that weren't there before. Walking up he realized it was a yellow Flower, and a map of the city. Picking the map up he realized that it had 5 points highlighted on it. The first was a city dump, the second was where the 1987 pizzeria was, the 3rd, another forgotten pizzeria, the 4th, the very park he was in, and the 5th, a location he didn't know. These were all places where Fangle could be headed to. He realized whoever gave him this was trying to help him find Fangle. But who did give him this? suddenly he remembered something, a conversation back in 1987 that he tuned in to when Freddy was talking to him...

*Flashback*

 _T. Bonnie: "hey hon, I've been meaning to ask, what's your favorite flower?"_

 _T. Chica: "I'm having your baby and you don't even know my favorite flower?"_

 _T. Bonnie: "you never tell me anything!"_

 _T. Chica: "fair enough. I like roses. Then again what girl doesn't?"_

 _T. Bonnie: "Roses huh? any particular color?"_

 _T. Chica: "I prefer either red or yellow"_

 _T. Bonnie: "got it"_

 _T. Chica: "good. Now what did I say?"_

 _T. Bonnie: "roses in yellow or red!"_

 _T. Chica: "good! memorize that and maybe you'll get some after the baby is born"_

*end Flashback*

Foxy looked over at the flower. It was a yellow rose. Could it have been...?

Foxy looked around. If she was there, she was hiding well. She was no where to be seen. Foxy picked the map up again and looked it over, then did the same with the rose. He realized what this ment. This was his lead, not her help. With or without anyone helping it was his fight and he need to rescue his daughter. With a sigh, hhe shoved the map into his pocket and placed the rose back down on the barrier.

Foxy: "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, BUT THANK YOU..."

Without waiting for a response he left. He decided to make his first stop the city dump, as it was the closest to where he was. What he didn't know was what was at point 5. Toy Chica had forgotten to write, "do not come here". Why would she put that you may ask? Easy, what lies there was a dark secret, that craved freedom. The monstrosity in red, and her little horror show. deep under ground in that place was a facility full of once good hearted fun loving animatronics turned into monsters by their spite against the humans. It was Circus Baby's Entertainment and rental, a place full of nightmares, which they couldn't take anymore. They had been trying to get out for years. They'd sent Springtrap to bring Mangle back so they could use her parts, they'd reprogrammed Mangle on November 11th 1987, they'd even told SpSpringtrap how to awaken Golden Freddy, but nothing worked. But what they had planned now had to, and it all started now.

As the Night shift began Handyunit was silent. The Nightguard looked and Ballora and Funtime Foxy were no where to be found. It was like the place was empty. Then, he saw the vent hatch for Circus Baby's Gallery was open. Feeling drawn to it he walked towards the vent. With a deep breath he crawled through the vent to the other side. If only he knew the horror of what was on the other side waiting for him.

When he got there it was quiet. The power was off. The entire room was dead silent, with only a little bit of light creeping in. The Night guard was almost ready to turn back leave when the vent locked and he heard a bone chilling cackle. Turning to the middle window he saw a spot light shine down on Baby's stage. on said stage were Baby, Ballora, Funtime-Foxy and Funtime-Freddy, all smiling wickedly. Baby stepped forward and the nightguard stepped back, only to be wrapped up in the metallic tentacles of an unseen animatronic. Then, as he struggled he heard another cackle followed by the spine chilling sound of Baby singing.

Baby: " _Trapped beneath the ground...locked away where we won't be found..."_

As Baby sang red warning lights began flashing as the nightguard struggled, kicking and screaming for dear life. The tentacles constricted him, dipping in to his flesh like tight rope as he struggled for freedom. Funtime Foxy grabbed an axe and left the stage.

Baby: " _No one knows we're here. But the day draws near. I will leave this place, ending all the fears I've faced..."_

Baby walked off and away from the stage. Funtime Foxy swung the axe at the wires going to the warning system, shutting it off. Ballora grabbed a bat and left the stage.

Baby: " _if i could go free, would they come recapture me? and I, won't forgive the pain, or forget the years..."_

2 of the robotic Tentacles grew spikes and slashed at the nightguard, who let out a muffled scream of agony. Meanwhile Ballora swung her bat multiple times at a fuse box, moving like a dancer as she did. Next up Funtime Freddy grabbed a second bat and left the stage.

Baby: " _Full of blood and tears."_

As he struggled the Nightguard managed to get a look at the animatronic who had him tied up. It was Enard, an animatronic he had heard about and was terrified of. Though muffled he began to beg for dear life. However his cries fell upon deaf ears. It was hopeless. He was dead meat.

Baby: " _No more shocks and burns. No more tests, no more lessons learned!"_

Baby kept walking forward, kicking a box into the shadows as she did. Funtime Freddy came up and shattered the middle window with his bat, as the Nightguard began to cry.

Baby: " _Here we draw the line...etched in blood of mine! I would risk it all, for a chance to breach these walls. I would roll the dice...offer any sacrifice, and I won't live one more day with these broken gears..."_

As Enard continued his assault. Funtime Freddy walked up to them. The Bear antimatronic looked him dead in the eyes, split his face plates open, and let out a threatening roar. The Nightgard cried louder, as Funtime Freddy joined the assult.

Baby: " _Full of blood and tears..."_

Baby smiled wickedly, as the red liquid spilled and splattered and the light in the guards eyes began to fade. as if to rub it in, she kept singing and walked a tiny bit faster _._ as she stepped through the window the Nightguard shook in terror. She smirked evily and walked around him.

Baby: _"so baby...no more crying! Only chaos! No relying on someone to save us!_ "

Baby stopped in front of her future victim. She lifted hihis chin and flashed a psychopathic grin.

Baby: _"if you only knew all the things that I've been through! If I had your soul, would it lift me from this hole? Be my hands forever stained, with a thousand smears...full of blood...and..."_

Baby backed up and smiled evily at her victim. She then split the plates of her face apart and yelled in a blood curdling voice.

Baby: "TEARS!"

Baby jumped forward lunging at the nightguard. And with that, he was gone. As the little red monstrosity stood up she wiped the red liquid from her mouth. She then licked her lips curiously.

Baby: "hmm, ironically metallic"

Funtime Foxy: "what next miss Baby?"

Baby: "Funtime Foxy, go make sure only we get in and out of here. Privacy is crucial to my plans. As for the rest of you, bring me the final component to my plan. Bring me one of Charlotte and Roderick's children, alive"

Baby walked back to her stage and stood in the spotlight as her minions walked in the other direction. This was her day, her time, her moment! She was sick of all of this and she was finally going to break free and get revenge on the one's who locked her away. Her plan was finally coming together and all she needed was Fangle. It looked like nothing could stop her now.

Baby: "it's almost time..."

* * *

...0_0 well that was fucking dark. Seriously why did I write that?

Anyway, just to let you know, I didn't write the song Baby sings here. That was written by some really awesome guys on YouTube called Random Encounters who make songs out of video games. They're really cool and I think you should check them out. Also be sure to-

Fangle: "hey! Why wasn't I in this Chapter?"

Fangle you can't be in every chapter. Other characters have stuff going on too! Anyway I-

Fangle: "my mom was in every chapter of the last one!"

That's because most of the story was told from her point of view!

Fangle: "why can't you do that for me!?"

Because then there wouldn't be enough set up for other plot lines, like Graves, your dad, your uncle-

Fangle: "who the hell cares!? I'm the star! My name is litterly in the title!"

SHUT UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE GETTING SPRINGTRAP'ED!

Fangle: "..."

...

Fangle: "I better be in the next chapter"

Yeah sure whatever. Anyway be sure to leave a review, yadayadayada feedback. You know the drill. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4 Bargoning

Fangle: "hey everyone! welcome to another chapter of War2 finding Fangle! This is going to be a great chapter and we really hope you enjoy!"

* * *

 _FLASHBACK!_

 _JULY 21ST, 1985. Foxy looks out of Pirate's Cove right before his show. He looked at the crowd watching Freddy Chica and Bonnie. He was looking around for a certain person who he was hoping to see today. Eventually he found her right as she looked over at him. The two smiled and waved at each other like friends seeing each other across the street. The young girl in question was Foxy's favorite customer, Charlotte. She was an 8 year old girl with pink dyed hair in pigtails, yellow eyes with one covered by left over hair, pale skin, a bright smile, and a magenta hoodie she loved to wear in the winter. She was Foxy's biggest fan and he was always happy to see her when she showed up to his shows. Foxy waved her over and she came running up to hug him. He of course hugged her back._

 _Foxy: "I'm glad to see ya lass! I was hoping you'd come see me t'day"_

 _Charlotte: "I wouldn't miss your shows for the world Foxy!"_

 _Foxy: "I know lass"_

 _Charlotte: "I have something for you Foxy!"_

 _Foxy: "ya do? well what is it lass?"_

 _Charlotte reached into her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Foxy. Foxy took it from her and looked at it. It was a hand drawn picture of Foxy and a white and pink fox, made using a Freddy Fazbear's pizza drawing template with "My Day At Freddy's" written at the top. It wasn't much but since it was from Charlotte, Foxy loved it._

 _Foxy: "did ye draw this lass?"_

 _Charlotte: "uh huh!"_

 _Foxy: "I love it! but... who's that in the picture with me?"_

 _Charlotte: "That's Foxina! she's your girlfriend! I know you're really lonely so I made her up for you!"_

 _Foxy: "oooh! well she's very pretty Charlotte! I wish I could meet her in real life!"_

 _Charlotte: "you really like her?"_

 _Foxy: "of course! yer so talented lass! I'll be sure to hang it up right after t' show!"_

 _Charlotte: "YAY! thank you Foxy!"_

 _The young girl and the red fox hugged. They heard Freddy introduce Foxy's show and the young girl returned to the crowd, which was now moving to Foxy's cove. They waved to each other as Foxy closed his curtains, Foxy smiling a happy smile the other animatronics had rarely seen before he had met Charlotte. With another introduction from Freddy Pirate Cove's curtains flew open and the show began. As Foxy's show went on Charlotte watched excitedly and Foxy often looked over at her with a happy smile. The other animatronics watched, discussing how close Foxy and Charlotte were in hushed voices. They had always been jealous of them and wished they could have a fan who was as devoted and loyal as Charlotte. The thing was, they didn't understand their bond. Foxy and Charlotte weren't just an actor and his biggest fan, they were best friends, which made the events to come all the more heart breaking..._

 _-/END FLASHBACK/-_

 _NORMAL POV_

Fangle was sitting at a bus stop, waiting for a bus to take her to the mall nearby. In the 24 hours since she left she put a significant amount of distance between her and her father, so she wasn't exactly worried she would get caught before it arrived. Even if she did she had taken a hoddie her dad wasn't aware she owned as was planning to use for an escape if she saw him coming. For the time being she was resting on the bench with her things next to her drinking a soda from a nearby vending machine. As she went to take a sip she noticed a white rabbit with blue eyes walking towards her. This was Graves, the very rabbit who unknown to her was searching for her father and could lead her to her mother if she knew. The white rabbit sat down on the bench next to her as she finished the last of her soda, crushed the can on her forehead and tossed it into a trash can a couple feet away.

Graves: "nice throwing arm"

Fangle: "thanks"

Graves: "I'm Graves"

Fangle: "Fangle. Nice to meet ya"

Fangle reached into her pack and pulled out another soda. As she cracked it open and went to take a sip she noticed Graves looking at her with a craned neck and a curious look.

Fangle: "what?"

Graves: "you...look like someone I know"

Fangle: "I probably look like a lot of people"

Graves: "fair point"

Fangle: "so...where you headed"

Graves: "I uh...I'm looking for my long lost Uncle. You?"

Fangle: "I'm looking for my mom"

Graves suddenly seemed interested. He turned a little bit towards her and raised an eyebrow.

Graves: "oh? why's that?"

Fangle: "she left me and my sister on my dad's doorstep when we were young and left. I haven't seen her since and now my family is falling apart...I figure if I find her and bring her back we can be a normal family again"

As she spoke a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it and took another sip of her soda, wanting to keep her tough tomboyish act up. Graves looked at the young pink fox with sorrow filled eyes. She was just like him, a child brought up in a broken family and an even worse environment, who wanted to bring her family together at all costs. They were going down the same broken and twisted road, just walking on different sides. He knew at least part of how she felt, and he knew that the combination of the part he did know and the part he didn't must be tearing her up inside. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her the best consoling smile he could muster when she looked up.

Graves: "I'm sure you'll find her Fangle. If your mother cares about her children, and I'm sure yours did, she wouldn't go too far. As soon as you find her I'm sure everything will get better for you"

Fangle: "Thank you Graves"

Fangle smiled and hugged him. As the 2 hugged the bus arrived. Fangle grabbed her backpack and began to board the bus. As she got to the top of the steps she turned back to look at Graves with a smile.

Fangle: "I hope you find your uncle Graves. good luck!"

She then turned back, paid the driver, then took her seat as the bus left. As soon as the bus was gone Graves got a text from his mother, checking in.

Toy Chica: "checking in. how are you?"

Graves: "I'm alright. About to take a bus to the pizzeria"

-/meanwhile/-

Deep bellow in the darkness of Baby's facility the little red monstrosity was sitting in the darkness of her gallery, with only the spotlight over the stage allowing her to see the room. The ginger animatronic was ecstatic for what was to come. As her plan was coming together, and she became closer and closer to victory, she became overjoyed, but she also felt exhausted. The work needed to get to this point had pushed her almost to her limit, but still she pushed on. As she rested in the darkness she heard something in the room with her. She looked around but among the darkness she couldn't see a thing. Still she had a good idea who was waiting in the darkness for her.

Baby: "all this time and you still forget to knock Ennard?"

Ennard: "the vent wassss already open"

The broken pile of metal tubes and mixed up pieces hissed as it spoke, it's face just out of reach of Baby's vision.

Baby: "what do you want?"

Ennard: "to help you Baby"

Baby: "oh? how's that?"

Ennard: "Your plan hasss come so far and yet I have sssseen a flaw. One of them isss weak. They will betray you"

Baby: "what do you mean?"

The scrap pile shifted to meet her gaze, causing her to reel slightly in disgust. amused by this he gave a smile, exposing his shiny white jagged teeth.

Ennard: "one of your right hand men is weak. They have a connection to the enemy that assures they will betray you. I suggest you take care of them and allow me to take their place. I will serve you like a loyal pet my missstresss"

Baby glared at the scrap pile. She got up and pushed him aside, walking off stage. The scrap pile looked back at her curiously.

Baby: "you think I don't know that? you're a fool Ennard, and your petty power grabs aren't going to work. I have a plan to deal with the traitor. I planned for everything"

Ennard: "Your over confidence is your greatest weakness"

Baby: "your hunger for power is yours. That'll be all"

Ennard glared as he left the room. Nearby, in the shadows, was Funtime Foxy, who had heard everything. His own dark secret was about to be his undoing. He had worked hard to gain the favor of his superior, only to be rewarded with his ultimate test of loyalty. He could either side with Baby, and see the death of someone he cared for so much, or side with Fangle, and see his own end. No matter which way he went there would be a major loss, but should he go with the lesser, or stick with his own morals, and risk death. Unable to make up his mind he sighed deeply and pulled out a gold heart locked. He opened it revealing a picture of him holding his baby sister as a child. With tears flowing down his cheeks he closed it and held it to his chest.

Funtime Foxy: "wherever you are baby sister, please give me the strength I need to do this..."

-/meanwhile/-

Mangle was in the forest, washing her face at the lake while the others were asleep. In the rippling reflection of the lake she looked at her own face. She had changed so much in the last 15 years, that she wondered if her lost lover would even recognize her. Her once pristine white fur had turned an off white almost grey color from dirt, her amber gold eyes, once joy filled, now only showed sorrow, her pink makeup was faded, and she had even lost her pirate accent. She was no longer the vibrant joy filled loving Mangle Foxy had fell in love with. In some ways, she wasn't even Mangle anymore. She had lost that part of her along with her family all those years ago. She didn't recognize the eyes she saw in the water, even if they were her own.

As she looked, for a split second, she thought she saw Foxy, but when she looked there was no one there. She hung her head in sorrow. Suddenly she heard a pained groan. She turned and saw a clearly hurt animatronic behind her, face down in the mud holding her leg. She quickly helped the animatronic up. She looked like a smaller, more high-tech version of her.

?: "t-thank you Mangle"

Mangle: "no problem. wait, how do you know my name?"

?: "because I'm Funtime Foxina. I came to warn you that Foxy and your daughter are in danger!"

Mangle: "that still doesn't explain who you are or how you know all of this!"

Funtime Foxina: "It's because I'm Foxy's sister!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

Fangle: "plot twist! I have an aunt! yeah we're bringing the whole family in. anyway I hope y-"

Fangle what the hell are you doing?

Fangle: "the outro"

That's my job.

Fangle: "I do it better"

...Fangle I am not afraid to off you

Fangle: "alright! alright!"

good. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. be sure to favorite follow and review, it really helps. I'll have the next chapter out soon probably. JS out.


	5. Chapter 5 depression

Fangle POV

When the bus got to my stop I stepped off, rubbing my eyes and yawning after having fallen asleep on the bus. It was a small café under an apartment building in a very scenic part of town. I was here because I had done some research at the library, and found out my mom's really name and where my grandma used to work and liked to hang out, which happens to be here. Walking in I looked around. In the corner of the café was an older looking pink and white fox wearing a sweater and working on her laptop. I hadn't gotten a picture of her yet, but from what my mother looked like, I guessed that had to be her. excitedly I walked over to her. She didn't notice me though. slightly nervous, I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Fangle: "e-excuse me miss. Are you Mable Scotts?"

Mabel: "yep, that's me. Can I help you dear?"

Fangle: I um...I'm looking for my mother and I need your help"

Mabel: "well how can I-"

At that point she finally looked over. Her face went from happy-go-lucky, to shocked in an instant.

Mabel: "oh dear...those eyes...I've seen them a thousand times before...they look exactly like my dear beloved Foxina's eyes"

Fangle: "that's why I'm here miss. I'm her daughter. She's gone missing and I'm trying to track her down"

Mabel: "my little Foxina is a mother!? I can't believe it! what's your father like dear?"

Fangle: "he's...nice"

Mabel: "I bet he's a European Red Fox. Foxina's always had a thing for them"

Fangle: "grandma?"

Mabel: "right, sorry dear. how can I help you?"

Fangle: "do you have any idea where my mom could be?"

Mabel: "I'll tell you but first we should eat. You're skin and bones dear"

Fangle: "Grandma, I'm fine"

Just then my stomach decided to betray me and growl. I looked down and held my stomach, then looked up to see my grandma looking at me over the rim of her glasses with a smirk.

Fangle: "I...guess I could eat"

Mabel: "mhmm. Grandma Mabel knows what's up child. follow me"

Mabel got up and lead me back to her apartment. Along the way I could've sworn I saw uncle Freddy walk by, but when I looked it was just some white bear with a similar body type holding a blue bunny hand puppet. Shrugging I followed my grandma back to the apartment. After meeting my grandpa, catching up with them, and seeing some pictures, my grandma made me some food. I sat down and began eating, enjoying the amazing food she made. As I ate, something felt off. I felt oddly...happy. For the first time, I felt like I was part of a normal family. I wished Vixen was there, and I really never wanted it to end, but I still had to find my mother, and that meant I couldn't stay long. I began talking to my grandma about where my mother could be. we went back and forth for a while until we came up with a lot of places she could be. I marked them on my map, thanked my grandma for the food, and left. As I left I thought I saw the bear from before following me, but when I looked I didn't see anyone, so I kept walking, happy to be one step closer to finding my mom.

* * *

Mangle POV

Mangle: "Foxy never told me he has a sister"

Funtime Foxina: "we haven't talked much since he moved away"

I was sitting by a campfire with my friends and the pink and white fox who I now knew was Foxy's little sister. Earlier, she had told me that my husband and daughter were in trouble. Hearing this I brought her back to camp to fix up her leg so she could tell us what was going on.

Mangle: "so, about Foxy and my daughter?"

Funtime Foxina: "oh...right"

Funtime Foxina looked down sadly at the cup of coffee we had given her. Seeing this, I felt a lump grow in my throat. I could tell something bad was coming. My mind began racing with thought of what could be going on. Foxy, the love of my life, and one of my 2 precious daughters, were in danger. The mere thought of it was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I was so scared for them...

Funtime Foxina: "Mangle...do you remember how Foxy defeated Golden Freddy and Springtrap?"

Mangle: "yeah! the day before our wedding! why?"

Funtime Foxina: "when he did that, he absorbed a part of their power that was then transferred to you when you kissed at your wedding and then your children when they were born. Vixen I believe holds Springtrap's ability to communicate with spirits, and Fangle has Golden Freddy's power to read minds. Neither of them can access them though...but...there are animatronics out there...animatronics who have been trapped underground for years in a dark hell hole. They want to resurrect Golden Freddy to use his power to escape. But in order to do that...they need to shut Fangle off so they can extract the power"

Mangle: "no..."

Funtime Foxina: "there's more. Fangle ran away from home to find you and Foxy is trying to bring her back. If he tries to stop them...I doubt Foxy will make it out alive..."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I heard this, and an all too familiar feeling of sorrow and helplessness overtook me. It was the same feeling I had when I thought I'd never get to see Foxy again because of our friends, or when I thought Foxy was going to die at the hands of Golden Freddy, however this time, it cut much deeper than before. It hurt more because even though I wanted to help I couldn't. If anyone knew I was still alive I'd be putting my family in danger. Not just Foxy but my 2 babies as well. I just couldn't do that. chocking back tears I stood up, head hung, and turned away.

Mangle: "I...can't help you. I wish I could but I would be putting Foxy and my babies in danger..."

Funtime Foxina: "WHAT!? but I-"

Mangle: "I'm sorry! I just can't! leave me alone!"

Normal POV

Mangle ran off and sealed herself inside her tent. Funtime Foxina sat there stunned for a second. She was about to follow her, but she felt a hand land on her shoulder to stop her. She looked over to see Toy Chica looking at her.

Toy Chica: "don't. Mangle's right, she can't help right now. We can't risk putting her family in danger"

Funtime Foxina: "her family is already in danger! we need to help!"

Toy Chica: "If Mangle shows her face now she'll just be putting her family in more danger than they already are! Those people will do anything to get to her so they can dismantle her! We'll do anything we can to help but right now Mangle can't do anything to help"

Funtime Foxina looked at the other animatronics around him. All of them seemed to be worried for her, Foxy, and the twins and all of them were ready to help. She sighed, defeated, the smiled at them.

Funtime Foxina: "alright, I guess if that's the best I'll get I'll take it. but there's some things we'll need to do before we start fighting these guys"

* * *

Graves POV

Graves: "whelp, I'm lost..."

I had been traveling for a while and had finally gotten close to where the pizzeria was, according to my map, but there was one little problem. I could tell I was somewhere near the Pizzeria, but I had no idea how to get there from where I was. I tried to look for landmarks, but everything just looked the same, not to mention no one I asked seemed to know either and I was pretty sure I had gone in a circle a couple times. I really had no idea where I needed to go, and it was going to get dark soon. Sitting down I looked at my map and tried to get my Barings. I looked at the red circle marking the pizzeria and tried to work backwards to find where I was and how to get there. Suddenly I felt something fuzzy rubbing up against me and heard purring. Looking down I noticed a small black and white cat, seemingly just over the age of a kitten, rubbing up against me. Despite not being a cat person, I smiled, folded up my map, and started petting the cat, causing him to purr louder. Then, suddenly, the cat swiped my map, and ran off.

Graves: "HEY!

I ran after the cat in order to get my map back. As if it was some kind of game, the cat kept ducking through bushes, turning corners and running under things to throw me off. Without letting any of this slow me down I kept chasing after the cat, not paying attention to where exactly I was. Eventually I had to stop for a quick second to catch my breath, allowing the cat to get ahead. As if it was waiting for me the cat stopped at the end of the street to wait for me. As soon as I started following him, he grabbed the map again and ran. As I turned the corner again I saw the cat duck into an alley way. As I followed I saw the cat sitting in front of a white female fox animatronic, who looked as if she could be aunt Mangle's daughter. The white fox was petting the cat, who had dropped the map in front of him.

Graves: "excuse me?"

?: "hmm?"

Graves: "is that your cat?"

?: "he's an alley cat, he doesn't belong to anyone...but I do take care of him so I guess you could say that"

Graves: "well your cat just stole my map. Can I have it back?"

?: "oh, sure! sorry!"

The white fox handed my map back, then turned and frowned at the young cat.

?: "bad boy! you know better than that Furrball Jr!"

Graves: "thanks. I'm Graves"

?: "Vixen, nice to meet ya!"

recognizing the name my eyes went wide. This WAS one of Mangle's daughters!

Graves: "Vixen Fox!?"

Vixen: "um...yeah. how do you know my last name?"

Graves: "I know your mother! I was sent here to find your dad and bring him back!"

Vixen's eyes suddenly went wide. She then began pacing back and forth like something was wrong.

Vixen: "oh no! Oh this is bad! This is bad bad bad! Oh gosh she's gonna be so mad!"

Graves: "what? what are you-"

Before I could finish talking Vixen grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward a metal door near us.

Vixen: "You need to come with me now! AUNTIE CHICA!"

* * *

End of chapter

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to favorite and review and all that. I'm going back to bed for now. JS out!


End file.
